Talk:Tony Almeida
: This article has an archived talk page: see Talk:Tony Almeida/Archive. Unprotection, and discussion archive Thanks to Simon who reminded me about Proudhug's forum post, Tony's article is now unlocked for editing since the Redemption DVDs contained official release content about his return! Simon, really, thanks a million... I had completely forgotten about that post. Had I remembered I would have unprotected much earlier (you could have, too, actually). As everyone can see I also cleaned up this talk page by Moving the old one to a new spot. Archiving article talk pages isn't done often but I think Tony's discussion page deserved it, since most of the talk was about unprotection, which is a non-issue now. 20:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) : Wow, it feels so good to have this page finally unlocked. It's been SO LONG! What a bad time for a writer's strike. I was afraid that Tony's revival wouldn't be mentioned in the first 17 minutes of the D7 premiere, and we'd still have two more months before it could be unlocked. What a relief! --Proudhug 16:09, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Bullets in Background Info The bullets in the background information section really make it hard to follow each entry. The bullets center them selves in the middle of each entry. I've tried for about 10 minutes to get the bullets to line up with the first line of each sentence, but i can't get it to work. Is this a wiki thing of some incorrect code? : Please remember to sign your posts :) Back on topic, I only observe what you're talking about when I'm using a PC with internet explorer. Using my Mac or a PC with Firefox and the bullets aren't centered, they are on the first line. Try changing your browser. 21:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :: It never used to do this in any browser, then it started doing it in all browsers for me. Now, it doesn't do it anymore in any browser again. Is it still doing this for anyone? --proudhug 02:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : Nope, it has stopped doing it for all the browsers I use now, thankfully. 23:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Infobox image Why did the main picture change? It used to be a really good season promo now its just a screenshot or a promotional still.-2Anthony4 13:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : I agree this picture of Tony is worse, and a discussion did not take place before it changed. I don't have a problem with removing one of those season promos, but not with a picture as bad as this one. SignorSimon talk '' 14:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Is this edit accurate? Can anyone verify this edit, made by an anon contributor? I don't know where to verify this but I'll leave it up in good faith until someone has an answer. 18:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not that Wikipedia is any different but they have Tony with the US Marines (not the Special Forces), and its referenced to the "Subcommittee Findings" novel, which I don't have. Thief12 03:33, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Birthplace It is mentioned in the Chicago article that it is Tony's birthplace. Where did that come from? I know Carlos Bernard is from there, and he incorporates some Chicago stuff to his role, but I don't know if there's an official mention of it being Tony's birthplace. Thief12 (talk) 15:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :It says on this part of the article that the info is from Operation Hell Gate. It mentions it twice in the book--Acer4666 (talk) 01:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Day 5 Pic Appropriate? I know we typically use the promotional images freely but should we really this this one when Tony doesn't even wear this suit during any of the episodes? It's also sort of blurry ... your thoughts, guys?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see any problems with the picture quality of the image - and he does wear those clothes, at the start of Day 7. It's not a day 5 pic--Acer4666 (talk) 01:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Allergic? One of the recent edits I've noticed claims that Tony is allergic to penicillin. So just which episode, novel or point in the game is this EVER mentioned?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :In Season 3, after Tony got shot by David Gomez and Michelle Dessler calls the doctor who's working on Tony. --Station7 (talk) 09:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotcha, so we might want to source which episode that's stated in like we do with other character background notes on here. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:15, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Rebecca Ingram I know the writers don't put as much effort as we do with these things, but it is a bit problematic to place his relationship with Rebecca Ingram anywhere within his timeline. I mean, he told Sidra they were together after his wife died, which was Day 5. But he also "died" that same day, and was then taken underground by Emerson to become a mercenary. I find it highly improbable that a veteran government official like Ingram would get involved with a mercenary. Tony resurfaced in Day 7, involved with Cara Bowden, only to be captured in the end, and was in jail until ''Solitary. So either he's lying, or we have to accept the fact that Ingram was involved with a mercenary sometime between Day 5 and Day 7. Thief12 (talk) 17:28, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's possible Ingram didn't know who he was, and he had a false identity. Kind of like Diane Huxley being involved with a wanted fugitive--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:07, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Considering how competent and paranoid Rebecca has been depicted up to now, it's completely implausible that she would go out with someone without knowing exactly what their deal was, let alone somehow not realize that someone was a prominent CTU director who went to prison and then died at the hands of another CTU agent. Before the ep I (and others) assumed she and Tony would have worked together/gone out before Day 2 but IMO the writers wanted some way to mention Michelle for nostalgia points and didn't bother to check if the timing made any sense. Lazy and half-assed but unfortunately that seems to be the rule more often than not lately --Pyramidhead (talk) 03:05, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I think Ingram is actually a bit thick. Considering she said "There's nothing that ties him to CTU, that why he's right for this job", it seems like she is pretty ignorant of Tony's past CTU history, even during Day 10! :P--Acer4666 (Talk) 07:44, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Well, they have shut down and reopened twenty times so she's sort of right ha. I think she meant cause of his criminal activities and reputation since he actually was there, which in show time was like fifteen(?) years ago now. Plus it fits with his bit in Solitary about how shady types trust him now because of what he did --Pyramidhead (talk) 08:18, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't think Rebecca was ignorant of Tony's past with CTU when she said that, but rather that there's no current connection between him and the organization. I mean, he's not an employee of CTU, and there probably won't be a tax return form on his name for services rendered in torture (or enhanced interrogation). But anyway, I agree with Pyramidhead that it's probably lazy writing. Reminds me of how they painted Renee Walker as such a naive rookie in Season 7, only to reveal in Season 8 that she was a "hardened" and psychologically damaged undercover agent that had spent years with a criminal prior to S7, when it would've been way more plausible, coherent, and efficient to have that happen after Season 7, as a result of her meeting Jack. Lazy writing. Thief12 (talk) 11:40, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Mm yeah, I can just imagine the investigation. ::"so Henry was released from being interrogated by CTU, then was instantly kidnapped and interrogated some more. Who kidnapped him?" ::"A former director of CTU" ::"Ah cool, must be completely unrelated then" ::"Yeah, then another director of CTU went to the building he was being held" ::"Hm, another coincidence there. What happened next?" ::"Well, John Donovan travelled to the building as well. Rebecca had a CTU team transport him there" ::"I see. Well I'm seeing no obvious links here, so I'm stumped" ::Absolute deniability. Tony was definitely the only man for the job--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:58, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::Also the solitary line about shady types trusting him made me laugh out loud when I heard it. I'm sure that's exactly how "shady types" operate - oh, you killed some people? That's cool, I totally respect you despite you being an ex-cop/intelligence officer/snitch. We're on the same side now, because the world is black and white, people are either good or bad.--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:01, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::: :D Not saying it's brilliant, just trying to work out the thought process here --Pyramidhead (talk) 05:03, March 18, 2017 (UTC)